Way Back Home
by StayStrongxox
Summary: Leaving a life behind and moving is stressful for anyone, especially when you've lived in one place your whole life... But is this a chance for Gabriella and her sister to start a new leaf or will they manage to find a Way Back Home?
1. Chapter 1

**I've got that many ideas for new stories, I have to write them down!**

**I hope you enjoy! X**

* * *

><p>She hated their mum at the minute. She promised they wouldn't transfer again until they graduated. Their mother had moved from Spain, Puerto Rico to Albuquerque, New Mexico. Whatever had possessed her mother to move them to away from sunny Spain, Puerto Rico from their home to this dump, she didn't want to know. They pulled up at their new house and Gabriella Montez rolled her eyes and groaned.<p>

'We're here, girls' Inez Montez said, turning to look over her shoulder at her eldest daughter, Leticia Montez, or Letty, as she was more commonly known to her sister and friends.

'I don't care where we are! The second I have enough money... I'm moving back to Puerto Rico!' Letty said, the hood of her jacket hiding her luscious, long black hair. Inez sighed and looked at her youngest, Gabriella. Despite two years between them, they were very close with each other.

'Gabriella, what do you think?' Inez asked

'Does it look like I care? You took us away, from our friends, our family! You made us a promise and you broke it!' Gabriella snapped, her curly, long black hair tied up in a high ponytail.

'Gabriella...' Inez started, however all she got was a car door slammed in her face as the two girls climbed from the car and stood on the sidewalk, looking at their new house.

'Well... It could be worse' commented Letty, stripping the hooded jacket from her body, leaving a tank top to cover her tanned toned body. Gabriella looked at her nineteen year old sister like she was crazy.

'Worse?! We've no family or friends! How could this be worse?' Gabriella snapped

'Not having each other' Letty said instantly, her chocolate brown eyes eyeing her sister. Gabriella opened her mouth protest before she thought about it and nodded, agreeing.

'So, what do you think?' Inez asked, as she stepped from the car, feeling it was safe to talk.

'Its not home, but I suppose it'll do' Letty said, glumly. Inez nodded tightly and headed up the garden path, leaving the two sisters to deal with the delivery truck people, as they pulled up on the street behind their car...

* * *

><p>'So... Who's having which room?' Letty asked, as herself and Gabriella stood in front of two rooms, side by side.<p>

'I'll take... The one with the balcony' Gabriella decided, pointing to the room in front of her.

'Okay I'll take this one...' Letty said, swinging the door open and sighing.

'You okay? Want help unpacking?' Gabriella asked, knowing how her sister felt.

'Nope and no, trust me... We won't be here for long. The second we have enough money, we're going back home... Back to our familia!' Letty said, smirking. She turned and grabbed a box, taking it into the room and dumping it on the double bed that had arrived from their house in Barcelona the day before. Letty looked at the bed and sighed.

'Its weird. The last time I was in this bed, I had everything... a boyfriend, a proper family' Letty said, sitting on the bed and letting her head fall into her hands.

'You still have everything, back home. You still have Dom and our familia! What's the saying? What have we always said? Every since we were thirteen, when we met them?' Gabriella questioned, putting the two boxes she had carried into the room gently on the floor.

'I don't have friends, I have family. No matter where we are, what were doing, it's always going to be us five' Letty quoted, the saying that had become so famous between the four friends.

'Exactly! They're still with us, besides I only have a year of school left... We'll be back home before you know it' Gabriella said, sitting next to her sister and placing a hand on her shoulder. Letty nodded and sighed.

'You're right. It's only six months... Oh god, six months' Letty said, rubbing her forehead with her hand.

'We could ways go back for all the holidays, surely the money will have been sent over to us by Christmas so we can go home... That way this will feel like a holiday visiting Mom and not 'home', like Mom expects us think' Gabriella suggested, doing air quotes on the word home. Letty's head shot up, a smile on her face.

'Of course! You are quite simply the best little sister ever!' Letty squealed, flinging her arms round Gabriella and hugging her tightly.

'Thanks! Now, why don't we unpack our clothes before they end up creased forever?' Gabriella said, making her sister chuckle.

'I suppose... But that's all I'm unpacking. Everything else is staying the boxes' Letty said, getting up from the bed and dragging her three large suitcases and two large carry on bags into the room.

'Do you want help?' Gabriella asked, watching as her sister shook her head.

'No thanks. I'll be okay... You go and unpack, I'll see you downstairs in a bit' Letty said, tucking her hair behind her ear. Gabriella nodded and left the room, heading next door to hers. She sighed and started to lift boxes and place ten in her room...

* * *

><p>'I thought you weren't unpacking everything?' Letty asked as she stepped into Gabriella's room, two hours later. Gabriella looked over her shoulder at her sister, who was stood in the doorway and then turned back to her photos that were placed on her walls in collage photo frames.<p>

'I had to unpack these. They're my memories' Gabriella answered. She felt Letty stand next to her and place a hand on her shoulder.

'I remember the day that photo was taken. One of the best days of my life' Letty said, pointing to a picture of herself and Gabriella standing on a beach, long maxi dresses sweeping the beach beneath their feet. Cole and Dom had been messing around with the camera, asking the girls to do a little photo shoot on the beach. The whole day had been spent at the beach without a care in the world.

'That was a good day' Gabriella chuckled, tucking her hair behind her ear.

'GIRLS! Dinners ready!' Letty groaned at their mother's voice and sighed.

'We'll be right down!' She shouted back. She looked at her younger sister and nudged her gently. She could see the move was starting to hit her little sister slowly.

'Come on' Letty said, softly, as she headed for the bedroom door. Gabriella walked behind her, before her phone blasted to life. Gabriella hurried to her bedside table and picked up the phone, a bright smile spreading across her face. Letty rolled her eyes and smiled.

'I'll see you downstairs, say hi to lover boy for me!' She teased, before shutting the door behind her, giggling.

'Hey baby!' Gabriella greeted her boyfriend, as she sat down on her bed.

_'Hey babe. I miss you'_ Cole said, as he reclined on his bed, his tanned and tonned body basking in the evening sun.

'I miss you too. So much! You having a good day?' Gabriella asked, as it was three hours in front back home in Puerto Rico.

_'Yeah. It's been alright, I suppose. As good as it can be when your girl has to move'_ Cole said glumly.

'Well... Me and Letty are coming back for the holidays, so I promise we can spend every, single minute together... I promise' Gabriella teased seductively.

_'Don't tease me, baby!'_ Cole groaned, making Gabriella giggle, as she knew what type of thoughts were going through his head.

'Sorry! Listen, I've got to go for my dinner, but I'll call you later' Gabriella said, hearing her mother shout for her again.

'_Ok, baby. I'll forward to your call'_

'Good! Oh and Letty says hi' Gabriella added as an afterthought, making Cole chuckle.

'_Say hi to her from me!'_

'I will do. I love you' Gabriella told him, smiling when he said the words back to her. She hung up and tucked the phone into her 3/4 white harem, baggy pants and headed downstairs. She pulled out the chair and sat down, tucking her hair behind her ear.

'How is lover boy?' Letty asked after swallowing her mouthful of salad.

'He's good. He says hi' Gabriella said, tucking into her chicken salad.

'So girls, what do you think of the house?' Inez asked, looking between both girls looking for their reactions.

'It's alright' Letty commented, a slight frown on her face as she tried to control the anger that had slowly being building since the ride from the airport.

'Well, after dinner I thought maybe we could explore the neighborhood' Inez suggested. Letty snorted into her drink and set it back on the table.

'Why would I want to do that?' Letty snapped, causing Gabriella to nudge her harshly and Inez to sigh.

'Don't start this again, Letty, please!' Inez told her eldest. They had already had some rather explosive rows in their time back home, due to some of Letty's life choices, but they always managed to resolve them the same day, unlike this one, as it seemed.

'No! You know what? You rip us away from the only familia we ever had! How else do you expect us to act?' Letty snapped, her black hair falling round her face.

'It wasn't my choice-'

'Yes it was, Mom! I heard you on the phone!' Gabriella cut across her Mom, as she revealed this new piece of information. Inez and Letty looked at her, Letty's anger radiating off her.

'What are you on about?' Letty said, breathing through her nose, as her head went back and fourth between her sister and mother.

'She wanted us away from Dom and Cole because of our lifestyle. She thought moving away would make us realise there's more to life that cars, drink, money and boys' Gabriella told her sister. Letty let out a shout in Spanish and grabbed her little sister by the wrist, heading for the front door while ranting in Spanish. The front door slammed shut and Inez sighed, dropping her fork in defeat and put her head into her hands, shaking her head...

* * *

><p>'Lo juro por Dios , yo podría honestamente matarla ! Apuesto a que ni siquiera tenía una promoción para empezar!' Letty ranted in Spanish, as she stormed down the street, not having a clue where she was going. Gabriella had to jog to keep up with her and it wasn't easy in her tan colored wedges.<p>

'Letty, lento, por favor!' Gabriella said, reaching out to grab her wrist. Letty calmed down and together they headed through a park and out onto a Main Street where Gabriella spotted a Starbucks.

'Right come on! We're going in here!' She said, grabbing Letty by the arm and pulling her into the shop. Letty stumbled into the shop, as she got distracted by a flash car and wrenched herself free of her sister's grip.

'I'll get a table! I want my usual!' Letty told her sister and headed for the nearest table, sitting down and pulling out her phone.

'Two chocolate creams please, one with whipped cream, one without' Gabriella said, smiling at the server. She checked on her sister after she handed over the money and saw Letty on the phone, seemingly calmer.

'There we go, Miss. two chocolate creams, one without whipped cream and one with' the server said to Gabriella, a few minutes later, once her drinks were ready.

'Thank you... Lance!' Gabriella said, leaning to read his name badge. She picked up the drinks and headed towards her sister.

'No puedo creer que ella! ¿cómo podía hacerle eso a nosotros? Juro que cuando el dinero llega a través de nuevo mes ... Vuelvo en tus brazos y que estaré de vuelta haciendo lo que mejor sabemos hacer!' Letty ranted, grabbing her drink from her sisters hands and taking a long sip, listening to Dom talk.

'Talking to Dom?' Gabriella asked quietly

'Yeah...' She answered her sisters question quickly, before turning her attention back to Dom. 'No, era sólo de Ella ... Sólo tienes que enviar el dinero a través del puesto y voy a dividir con Ella. Escucha, mejor que me vaya . Te llamaré mañana. Te amo ... Adiós nena' Letty smiled as Dom told her he loved her loved too, before hanging up.

'So, what are we going to do?' Gabriella asked, taking a sip of her drink. However, it was clear to Letty that her younger sister was missing their life back home just by looking at her left knee that was bopping up and down.

'We look around... It's only been a day and already we're having withdrawals! This isn't good' Letty said, slumping in her chair.

'We don't even know anyone here! How are we supposed to find anyone who likes what we like?' Gabriella asked. Letty smirked, as she remembered the first night she met Dom.

'You follow the crowd, my dear little sister... We follow the crowd' Letty said, a knowing smirk on her face, as she got to her feet and headed for the door, beckoning Gabriella to follow her...

* * *

><p><strong>What do you reckon? Let me know your thoughts! X<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Night fell in Albuquerque and Downtown was the place to be. Letty had dragged herself and her sister home to change clothes and then sneaked out of the house via Gabriella's balcony, with her sister following behind her. They knew their mother wouldn't be pleased and would no doubt try and ground them if she found out, but it was their life. Dressed in dark washed skinny jeans and crops top with leather jackets, the two sisters followed the crowd and eventually found what they were looking for.

'Whoa... No strangers allowed' said a tall guy with a Canadian accent as he walked up to them both. Gabriella chuckled and tucked her hands into her back pockets of her jeans as she stuck out her left hip and stood in front of her sister.

'Who says we're strangers?' she asked, trying not to lash out when she saw his eyes travel over her body.

'A pretty young girl like you doesn't belong here' the Canadian guy said, confidently. Gabriella laughed and felt her sister step up behind her.

'Trust her! We belong here!' Letty said, her strong Spanish accent turning the Canadian's attention from her sister to herself. He looked at both of them for a minute, evaluating them.

'Alright you...' he said, pointing at Gabriella. 'You can race him' Canadian boy said, pointing to a guy with striking green eyes and dark brown hair. She grabbed the keys from Canadian's hand and walked towards a car that was lined up behind a line. Letty watched her sister, before turning her attention to the tall guy in front of her.

'What's your name? I don't take rides without knowing who I'm dealing with' Letty said, folding her arms.

'Carlos. Yours?' he asked

'Letty' she replied, watching her sister out of the corner of her eye make a deal with the green eyed boy. Gabriella turned and winked in her direction, heading for the drivers seat of the royal blue Nissan Silvia.

'That girl must really believe in herself, if she can beat my top driver!' Carlos said, as he turned to watch the race.

'That girl... is my younger sister! And trust me... She's one of the best race car drivers out there' Letty said, making Carlos laugh.

'I'll believe that when I see it'

'Two hundred dollars... Right now. She'll beat him' Letty said, her instinct growing stronger. Carlos snorted but agreed to the beat, but with the green eyed boy winning instead.

'New girl... You ready?' A guy with an English accent said, as he stood in front of the two cars, his arms raised.

'Ready' Gabriella said to herself, as she revved her car, smirking.

'T-Man, you ready?'

'I'm ready, bro' T-Man said, revving his car and looking over at black haired Latina in the car next to him.

'3...2...1... GO!' The English guy brought his arms down and watched as the two cars screeched off down the street, Gabriella quickly overtaking T-Man. They disappeared round the corner at the bottom of the street and everyone listened to the squealing tyres of the cars as they sped round Downtown. Luckily, at this time of night, Downtown wasn't particularly busy so no one would be hurt. The screeching got louder, a few minutes later, and Letty saw Gabriella's car skid dangerously round the bend and straight across the finish line, five seconds before T-Man did.

'What the...' Carlos was speechless. No one had beaten his top driver in a year and then suddenly, this chick shows up with her sister and takes him out?'

'Give me the money, asshole' it was clear Letty had been trying to get his attention while he had gone into shock, as she had an irate expression on her face. He reluctantly handed her the two hundred dollars and she counted it, making sure he hadn't duped her...

* * *

><p>'Nice moves there, Latina!' T-Man said, once he got over his shock at being beaten. Gabriella stepped from the car elegantly.<p>

'You too... You just shouldn't have gone round the bend so hard though... You might've won if you hadn't' Gabriella said, slamming the car shut. T-Man scoffed and laughed along with his friends, his hand reaching out for her hip. Suddenly, he found himself pressed against his car, pain radiating through his head and his arm twisted round his back.

'OW!' T-Man yelled out. Gabriella twisted his arm more, causing him to shout out again. Letty and Carlos rushing towards them, Letty heading to protect Gabriella in case anyone went for her, even though she knew Gabriella was more than capable of looking after herself.

'No one... No one touches me, apart from my boyfriend! Have you got that? Or the next time you or anybody else who isn't my boyfriend touches me, you'll walk around with no family jewels left!' Gabriella threatened, before shoving him once more against the Nissan car and turning to Carlos.

'Still think I'm just a pretty girl?' she asked, her eyes showing her confidence and true potential. Carlos opened his mouth to speak, when the English accent guy came rushing towards.

'Boss! Cops are on their way! Get out of here!' he shouted. Almost immediately, everybody was starting to run in different directions.

'Ella, Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí!' Letty shouted, as she grabbed her little sister's wrist and pulled along as she starting running. She knew they would be in huge trouble with their mother if they got caught by the cops again...

* * *

><p>Once they were safe enough and as far away from the cops as possible, they stopped running and slowed into a walk. Letty leaned against the wall and leaned forward as she caught her breath.<p>

'How the hell could you run in them?' she gasped, pointing to her sister's feet. Gabriella shrugged her shoulders as she caught her breath.

'Adrenaline can do that to you' she chuckled. She straightened up and waited for her sister to catch her breath before they headed back home. They climbed up the tree outside Gabriella's balcony and entered the house, both of them flopping down on Gabriella's bed. Letty groaned at the time. 02:35am.

'I can't believe we just did that' Gabriella said, folding her arms over her stomach. Letty laughed.

'I can... Plus, you won me two hundred dollars!' Letty revealed, pulling the wad of cash from her pocket. Gabriella sat up as Letty counted the money again with a smile on her face.

'You made a bet on me?' Gabriella asked, looking at Letty with a slightly annoyed expression on her face.

'Yeah! Good work, little sis!' Letty complimented, with a smile. Gabriella sighed, her annoyance fading slowly as she remembered the thrill she got when she used to race with the boys back home.

'Thanks... Just wish Cole could've been there' Gabriella said, her cheeky smile telling Letty she wasn't been innocent. Letty looked horrified that her sister would share something like that.

'ELLA!' she shouted, sounding scandalized. She picked up a cushion from Gabriella's bed and hit her with it, making Gabriella laugh.

'Sorry... It was a thrill, but it wasn't the same... I'm going to try and get a part time job or something, that way we can get money quicker and go home for good and not just the holidays' Gabriella said, once her laughter had died down. Letty didn't look convinced and shook her head.

'Why don't we just race? Charge people? Two hundred or three hundred, the more money, the quicker...' Letty suggested. Gabriella rolled her eyes and climbed off her bed.

'What do we do during the day? We can only race at night when we know the roads are going to be clear.' Gabriella pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

'I don't know... Sniff out some shortcuts or something' Letty said, climbing off the bed and heading for the door.

'Where are you going?' Gabriella asked. Letty sighed as she opened the door, and turned to face her.

'To get a shower and then go to bed. I'll see you in the morning...' Letty said, heading from the room and next door to hers...

* * *

><p>Gabriella awoke later the same morning. The red numbers 8:35am staring back at her. She groaned and sat up, before climbing from the bed. She headed to her en-suite and turned on her shower, waiting for the water to warm up. Once it was warm enough she stepped in, not hearing her phone ringing on her bedside table. Once she had showered, she stepped out, wrapping a white, fluffy towel tightly round her body heading into her bedroom. She noticed a missed call from Cole and text him back.<p>

Sender: Gabriella

_Hey baby! What's up? Is everything okay? X_

She placed her phone back on her bedside table and headed from her room, towel drying her hair with a little towel. She headed down the steps when she heard her sisters voice in the kitchen.

'She's not going... She's staying with me! I'm not allowing her to settle here. You know where our true home is Mom!' Letty said. Gabriella edged down the hallway leading to the kitchen and walked in.

'Not going where?' she asked, looking between Letty and her mother.

'Tomorrow morning. 9:00am. You're going whether you like it or not! I'll chaperone you to and from and I'll know if you skived!' Inez said to Gabriella firmly, before sliding a folder containing Gabriella's timetable and class schedule for East High School.

'You're sending me back to school?!' Gabriella exclaimed, a horrified look on her face...

* * *

><p><strong>New chapter will have an insight into the girls life back home in Puerto Rico... As well as the introduction of East High...<strong>

**R&R X**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Ready to read on? _**

**_Enjoy X_**

* * *

><p><em>Gabriella was laid on the beach, the hot afternoon sun beating down on bikini clothed body. She should be school but she really didn't care for it anymore. As long as she knew how to count money, add up and subtract... She was good. Besides... Who'd want to be stuck in a stuffy classroom when the weather was like 35 degrees outside? Just then, she heard commotion near her and looked up just in time to see a tall, male creature trip over her outstretched legs.<br>_

_'Whoa ! Oh, Dios , lo siento! Lo siento mucho , yo no te vi allí...' The guy trailed off as his eyes connected with Gabriella's. They stared at each other, until Gabriella started to blush and ducked her head, her long hair hiding her smile._

'_Está bien ... erm ... Estoy Gabriella' Gabriella introduced herself, holding out her hand for the guy to take._

'_Gabriella, hermoso nombre ... Estoy Cole' Cole introduced himself to her, holding her hand longer than was necessary. Gabriella blushed at the compliment and bit her lip, trying not to smile at the same time._

'_Encantado de conocerte, Cole... ¿Qué estaba centrando en tanto que le hizo tropezar sobre mí?' Gabriella asked, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. Cole was gazing at her so intently, he almost didn't hear her._

'_Ah ... erm ... Voleibol con mis amigos ... ¿Seguro que estás bien. Creo que pisoteado en la pierna?' Cole asked. Gabriella chuckled._

'_Estoy bien, de verdad ... Así que, Cole ... ¿Qué más se puede hacer además de jugar al voleibol? ¿Hablas ... cualquier otro idioma?' She asked, gazing into Cole's sapphire blue eyes._

'_I speak English, French and Spanish...' he smirked, before nudging Gabriella slightly. 'What about you? What else do you do besides sunbathe?' he teased, smiling, showing off his gleaming white teeth._

'_I love sunbathing, as you can tell' Gabriella said, motioning to her things scattered around her, however Cole's eyes went straight to her body, before quickly going back to her face before she caught him staring. 'And I can speak English... I love going to parties and my new obsession is cars...' Gabriella continued. Cole's eyes lit up at the mention of cars._

'_You like cars? In fact I'm working on a car in Dad's garage... If you wanted to have a look?' Cole offered. To others, it may have seemed strange to be inviting a girl had only met ten minutes ago to his house, but she intrigued him._

'_Erm... Sure... I'll have to tell my sister I'm leaving. I don't want her to worried' Gabriella said, looking round to try and find her sister. After not seeing her sister anywhere, she pulled out her phone and typed a message._

_**Sender: Gabriella**_

_**To: Letty**_

**_I met a friend. We're going for coffee. Call you later! Love you x_**

_She sent the message and smiled up at Cole, who was now on his feet standing._

'_Ready?' he asked. Gabriella packed everything into her beach bag and took Cole's hand to help herself to her feet, throwing her short, white throw-over dress over her white bikini and slipping her feet into some black jewelled slip on sandals._

'_Thank you' she blushed. She had had a boyfriend before, but he hadn't treated her well, so to have a guy even show her the simplest gesture, made her swoon. He acted like the perfect gentleman by opening the passenger door for her and shutting it. _

'_You want to stop for a drink first? An iced coffee or something? Or I could make some iced tea of something at my Dads house? Sorry, I'm rambling...' he chuckled nervously. He never usually got nervous around girls, but this one... she was different. Gabriella giggled, a sound like music to his ears._

'_Iced tea will be fine' she said, smiling brightly. Cole started up the red convertible and sped off, away from the beach and towards his house..._

* * *

><p>'<em>Wow! Nice house' Gabriella said, as Cole pulled up next a house, that had windows wide open and the look of fresh new paint around the windows, doors and even the mailbox at the end of the drive had a repaint. Cole stepped from the car, while Gabriella was admiring the neighbourhood. He opened the passenger door and helped her out.<em>

'_Thank you' Gabriella blushed again. Cole smiled and shut the door, leading her up the small garden path and into a large garage, where two cars were stood still, one of them having its roof propped open._

'_This is the one I'm working on. Feel free to have a look round... I'll go and get us some drinks' Cole said, however Gabriella stopped him._

'_Erm... What's wrong with your car?' Gabriella asked, looking all the parts that were plugged in the engine fuse box._

'_Oh... I'm just making some minor adjustments while checking the engine' Cole replied. He made sure she was okay before he left her in the garage, to make them both some drinks. Gabriella looked at the car and peered into the engine. She saw a fuse that was connected to the fuse box. She found a clipboard and saw a check list at what had been done. She looked back at the engine and set the clipboard down, before tying her hair up with a hair band from around her wrist and getting to work..._

* * *

><p><em>After making a stack of sandwiches and two glasses of iced tea, Cole made his way back down to the garage when the sound of a car revving brought his attention to the garage. He frowned and rushed into the garage, shocked to see Gabriella behind the wheel. He quickly set the sandwiches and drinks down and rushed to the car.<em>

'_What are you doing?' he asked, panicked. _

'_I've fixed it. Calm down...' Gabriella replied, frowning as she realized something still wasn't right. She switched the car off and climbed out, heading back to the engine. Cole watched as she bent back over the engine and reconnected the ECU/ECM fuse properly. She double checked everything and stood back, wiping the sweat off her forehead, leaving a trail of oil behind._

'_How... How did...' Cole was rendered speechless. He had never met a girl who could repair a car, let alone know anything about a car._

'_One of the benefits growing up with a sister and a Dad who loved cars' Gabriella said. Cole nodded and looked at her._

'_So, does your Dad work in a garage or something?' Cole asked, handing Gabriella an iced tea and a cheese sandwich._

'_Thank you... erm... No. He passed away earlier this year' Gabriella said. Cole immediately felt guilty._

'_Oh god, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you or anything' he apologized. Gabriella smiled and shook her head._

'_It's okay... He loved cars, so my sister kept on the tradition, but lately she's been secretive, like she fixing cars but then you don't them again' Gabriella said, frowning. Cole was silent for a few minutes. _

'_What's your sisters name?' he asked. _

'_Leticia... Well, Letty' Gabriella quickly amended. She noted Cole's look. 'What?' she asked nervously._

'_Oh nothing... Just that name rings a bell' he quickly said, making Gabriella frown slightly and turned her head to the side slightly. Cole looked at her, his blue eyes raking over her tanned and toned body. He walked slowly towards her, setting his drink besides Gabriella's. He gazed down at her, his thumb going to her bottom lip. He stroked it gently, before his hands cupped her cheeks. Gabriella gazed up at him, her brown eyes entranced by his bright blue ones._

'_You're beautiful' Cole whispered. Gabriella's eyes darkened before she connected their lips. She brought her arms up round his neck, pulling him closer to her. It struck him what he was doing as he felt her hands slide under his thin cotton t shirt and he pulled back._

'_Shit. I shouldn't have done-' his sentence was mute as Gabriella reconnected their lips. She may have only just met him, but she felt a connection growing, a deep one... One what she knew she wouldn't forget. She felt him lift her into his arms and placing her on the work bench, as he stepped between her legs, pulling her closer to him..._

* * *

><p>A loud ringing sound awoke Gabriella from her dream. She groaned and sat up, a sad feeling washing over her. She remembered the first day she met Cole like it was yesterday. Just then, banging on her door made her jump.<p>

'Gabriella? Get up, now!' Inez yelled. Gabriella groaned loudly and stomped to her bathroom, starting her morning ritual. By the time she had gotten downstairs, Letty was up and seated at the kitchen table with a scowl on her face.

'This is ridiculous! She doesn't need school, Mom!' Letty shouted

'I had to pull out a lot of strings for this! She's going whether she likes it or not!' Inez fired back. Gabriella leaned against the table with her arms crossed. Letty looked at her sister before she noted what her sister had on.

'You're going to school, not a job interview' Letty said. Gabriella scoffed and looked down at her body. Light blue, destroyed skinny jeans adorned her legs while a white cami shirt covered her torso with a black leather jacket covering her arms and shoulders.

'No, I don't!' Gabriella retorted. Letty scoffed quietly and went back to eating her breakfast.

'Right, come on. Grab some toast! You're going to be late' Inez said, before she headed for the front door. Gabriella went to follow, but Letty grabbed her wrist.

'I'll meet you at Lunch. Meet me outside your school gates... I checked and your allowed off school grounds for your lunch if your a senior' Letty said, smirking. Gabriella smirked back and nodded. Letty let her go and watched as Gabriella slipped her feet into some high heeled boots and closed the front door with a slam...

* * *

><p><em>East High was nice enough<em> Gabriella thought as she made her way to her homeroom, with the map she had in her hands. She walked down some steps and headed down a corridor and found the room she was looking for. She stood in the doorway and sighed. People were sat on desk, talking and catching up with what they had done in the Summer, others where highlighting things in their books and one of the students was even asleep on his desk. Gabriella rolled her eyes and found a desk near the back, not seeing a pair of blue eyes following her. She sat herself down at her desk and pulled out her phone, typing a text to Letty.

**Sender: Gabriella**

**To Letty**

**Hell on earth already! Help me! X**

Gabriella hit send and opened up a new message.

**Sender: Gabriella**

**To: Cole**

**Baby, save me! My mother has enrolled me back in school! Only been here five minutes and it's hell! Come and get me... I love you X**

A shadow loomed over her as she hit send. She looked up, her sense on high alert and shot to her feet, coming face to face with a blue eyed boy with sandy coloured hair.

'Who are you?' Gabriella asked, her eyes taking in the stranger clothes, trying to decide what clique he was in. Judging by his clothes and stance, he was popular.

'I'm Troy Bolton. Basketball Captain' Troy introduced himself, holding out his hand. Gabriella looked at it, but ignored it.

'Gabriella Montez' she introduced herself, folding her arms. Just then, a pink clad figure with long blonde hair attached itself to Troy's side.

'Troysie! Whose this?' the blonde girl asked, snootily.

'Gabriella Montez, the new girl we heard about this morning' Troy said, before turning back to Gabriella. 'Gabriella, Sharpay Evans. East High resident Drama Queen and my ex' Troy introduced, unwrapping Sharpay's arms round around his waist, making Sharpay scowl and stomp over to her seat.

'Cool' Gabriella answered with a bored look on her face. She saw her phone ping and sat back down, opening her text message from Letty.

**Sender: Letty**

**To: Ella**

**Haha! Just hold on till lunchtime... Big sis to the rescue! X**

Gabriella was about to reply when she noticed Troy still standing over her.

'Can I help you?' She asked being slightly rude. Troy shook his head and headed back to his seat, while Gabriella went back to her text message conversation.

'Who's that?' a guy with a large afro asked Troy. Troy turned to look at his best friend since pre-school, then to Gabriella and then back at Chad.

'Gabriella Montez... The new girl' he said, looking back at Gabriella. _And my new crush_ he thought silently with a smile...

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think :) R&amp;R X<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Ready for a little insight into Letty's street racing life?**

**Enjoy X**

* * *

><p>The second the bell rang, signalling the start of lunch, Gabriella was out of her classroom before anyone could stop her. She rushed from her classroom to the front entrance of the school, almost knocking people down flights of stairs in her conquest. She raced out, as fast as her heels would allow her and skidded to stop, just as Letty pulled up.<p>

'Whoa! Jeez, you really are desperate to get away from this place aren't you?' She commented, as she shifted into first gear and sped away from the school. Gabriella let out a groan of relief.

'Yes! Stuffy classroom, boring work... Same old, same old' Gabriella said, as she propped her elbow up on the car door and rested her head in her palm. 'So, where we going for lunch?' She asked, changing the subject.

'Thought we could actually go to the place we went to the other night, over the other side in the Downtown area...' Letty spoke, a mischievous smile on her face.

'Letty, you know we can't race in daylight...' Gabriella warned.

'Oh calm down... I meant Starbucks... And see of there's a race on tonight. Seeing as you left your car at home in Puerto Rico... We need to get you one' Letty said, smirking in her sisters direction. Gabriella smirked along with her and laughed, cranking up the volume as they headed over to the other side of town...

* * *

><p>'Told ya' Letty said, as she sat down in front of Gabriella, half an hour later, placing a note down on the table. When they had arrived at Starbucks, Letty had asked Gabriella to find a table while she went out and searched for the crew that Gabriella had raced on Saturday night. She found them downtown at a garage, repairing some cars and had challenged them to a race... For the two Ferrari 458's that they were currently working on.<p>

'What? You actually found them?' Gabriella asked, slightly shocked. The grin on her sister's face told her the answer.

'Yes... And this time... We're racing for Ferrari's' Letty teased, leaning back in her comfy chair with a huge smile on her face, while Gabriella's eyes few wide in wide.

'Ferrari's? Holy... What type?' Gabriella had to remind herself she was in a public place to keep herself from screaming.

'458's, my little sister' Letty whispered excitedly. Gabriella's mouth dropped open, and then closed into a wide smile as she felt the rush of adrenaline run through her veins...

* * *

><p>After having lunch at Starbucks and talking about the cars, the two girls headed home.<p>

'What you going to say to Mom?' Letty asked, as she curled her legs under her on the sofa. Gabriella flung herself into the chair and flicked on the TV.

'Dunno. I think deep down... She knows that I won't stick it out. She just wants to make sure that I actually do something with my life' Gabriella replied, looking over at her sister, who laughed.

'Oh please... If Dad was here, he wouldn't be bothered what we did with our lives, just as long as we were enjoying it!' Letty said. She had always stood by her decision to go and work with her Dad and drop out of education and the fact that she was Daddy's girl made it all easier for her to persuade him to allow Gabriella the same kind of freedom.

'Exactly, why can't Mom see that? I was happy... Yeah, we're working with criminals; but still it's not that bad... Just a couple of Apple Mac Books Pro 13's, in exchange for however many dollars. Besides, I could be doing worst things. I could be a drug addict and living on the streets... She should thank herself lucky' Gabriella replied. Letty allowed a large grin to spread across her face.

'So... You thought about what you're going to do with your half of the money?' Letty asked. Gabriella nodded.

'I'm going home. Don't tell Mom... But Cole and I are thinking of getting our own place. Remember when I used to stay out for four nights in a row and lie about where I was staying?' Gabriella asked Letty, who nodded, a curious look on her face.

'Well, I was at Cole's house... We got so used to waking up together; it just... came natural to us' Gabriella said, blushing slightly when her sister got a cheeky smirk on her face.

'Or is it because the sex was just too good, you couldn't bear to leave him?' she asked, fighting to keep from laughing.

'Well, that too' Gabriella answered, with a smirk and a giggle, making Letty laugh out loud and clap her hands.

'I knew it!' Letty laughed, before her I phone lit up. She looked at her sister, who rolled her eyes.

'Go on. Say hi to lover boy for me' she mimicked the words Letty had said to her the other night. Letty flipped her middle finger, as she headed from the room, making Gabriella laugh before she turned her attention back to the TV, settling on the comedy channel...

* * *

><p>'Hang on, let me shut the door' Letty said, as she walked into the empty kitchen. He shut the door behind her and made sure the door to the hallway and the front door was shut too, before she put her boyfriend on speaker phone, resting the phone itself on the table. 'Okay, what you guys got?' she asked, placing her hands on the chairs.<p>

_'Okay... We managed to get the money for the Apple MacBooks, we'll send it over to you tonight...'_ Dom said, with a smile that she couldn't see.

'Good. How was it? Did you manage to do it okay?' Letty asked. She knew that she and Gabriella's move had thrown the plan into chaos.

_'Yes, only just though. Cole almost got caught by the police. Luckily, he managed to do a diversion with a ten second window'_ Dom answered, making Letty sigh with relief.

'So, how much we got between us all?' Letty asked. Dom chuckled.

_'Let's just say that if you were here... We'd be rolling in the money'_ Dom said, his voice low and husky. Letty bit her lip to stop her smile from erupting onto her face.

'So... C'mon! How much we got?' Letty asked, almost bouncing on the balls of her feet.

'_Well, because the make was Apple and they were Pro 13 type... $10,788 for each of us'_ Dom announced. Letty let out a loud squeal of happiness. The kitchen door banged open a few seconds later.

'Letty? What's wrong?' Gabriella asked, a confused look on her face as to why her sister and jumping up and down on the spot, like a little kid hyper on sweets...

* * *

><p>Later that night, Gabriella and Letty made their way back over to the other side of town for the race. The girls caught the eyes of some drunken guys on a street, but a quick shove had sent the drunks stumbling to the floor.<p>

'Idiots' Letty muttered, as followed Gabriella to the Downtown race pitch. Both of them had their leather jackets on, Letty having dressed for the cold weather in a long sleeved scoop neck t shirt and jeans, while Gabriella had chosen her light, destroyed, denim jeans and her crop top, not fussed about the slight dip in the weather.

'Ah! I wonder when we'd see you again! You girls back for more?' Carlos said, as he walked towards them. Gabriella smiled and stood back, letting Letty do the talking this time.

'Well, tonight's your lucky night... We want in, for them' Letty said, pointing to the Ferrari's that were been auctioned off. Carlos followed her finger, before looking back at Letty and laughing.

'Really? You're going to swap your car for one of them?' he asked, his thick Canadian accent drawing people's attention.

'Not one... Both of them! But my girl here, needs a car' Letty told Carlos. Carlos's laughter died on his lips as he realized that Letty wasn't joking.

'You're not joking?' he asked, watching as Letty nodded. He swallowed slightly, before looking round the crowd.

'T-Man! P! Get your asses over here...' Carlos yelled. The two men in question made their way over to Carlos. He pulled them to the side, Gabriella and Letty watching him closely, making sure he didn't give them any tips to beat them. Once, their cars had been sorted out and another person had been added to the race, everyone rushed to the sidelines, intrigued to what would happen. The guy, who Letty had nicknamed, English, stepped forward.

'The other night was just a taster... Ya'll have to pull out the stops if you want to come out on top... Ready?' English shouted. All four cars revved at his shout. He looked every driver in the eye before bringing his arms down and cars screeched off, T-Man in the lead. All four cars skidded into single file as they rounded the corner; however Gabriella quickly overtook T-Man. As they skidded round corners or swerved through the streets to avoid people or other cars, it quickly became a battle for first place as they neared finish line. They squealed round the corner, Gabriella and Letty using their boyfriends rule of not up shifting too early to skid safely round the bend. T-Man didn't and almost ended up wiping out Letty, if she hadn't seen him reach for the gear stick and swerved to avoid him. The girls sailed across the finish line, three seconds before T-Man did.

'NO!' T-Man yelled as he skidded to a stop and climbed from the car. He could see from Carlos's expression he wasn't happy with him.

'Go and get the cars!' Carlos snarled to the two people closest to him, before turning to the girls. 'If you're cheating, I'll know! No one beats my best driver twice!' Carlos said, getting close to Gabriella, who arched an eyebrow.

'Maybe your best driver... Should re-learn how to street race before been challenged to a race' Gabriella shot at him. Carlos's nostrils flared and Letty stepped in-front of her sister.

'One more word... And your pretty little face wont be so pretty with a black eye' she threatened. Carlos looked at her, before the revving of cars got their attention.

'So... What color you having?' Letty asked, smiling brightly at her sister...

* * *

><p>Once they had gotten home, Letty headed straight for her room. She switched on the water to her shower and sat on the toilet seat, rubbing her wrist, her fingers trailing over the scar that imprinted her skin.<p>

_Letty wasn't exactly new to the street racing life, but she was new to being behind a car without a license. She had begged and begged her best friend Vin to teach her a few lessons when it was quiet on the roads. At first, he had refused, not wanting to be cause of anything dangerous. However, unfortunately for him, she knew how to press his buttons to get him to agree. She had used the excuse that she was curious to how you drove a car, though now that she thought back on it, it wasn't the most perfect and reliable excuse._

'_You're crazy, Let! Crazy!' Vin said, as he bent down to talk to her through the window. Letty rolled her eyes, her dark hair curly and up in a high ponytail._

'_Look, you're the perfect teacher. I'll be fine! Now, get away from the car!' she said, tucking her fake license into her pocket. Vin sighed and stepped away from the car, standing on the sidewalk. Once the organizer of the race stood in between the cars, she revved her car, feeling a thrill run through her veins. The second the arms went down, she set off, tyres squealing and leaving a trail of dust behind. She remember everything that Vin had taught her, however what he hadn't told her was what to do when your opponents car is skidding out of control? Letty started to panic and swerved out of the way, before swerving back again to avoid crashing into a cafe. Suddenly, she felt glass rain down on top of her, as her car flipped twice, before resting on it's roof. _

'_LETTY!' Vin shouted. He silently started berating himself as he rushed to the car. Letty's opponent got out of his car and rushed to the driver's side of Letty's car. He opened the door and Letty fell into his arms._

'_Jesus! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry... I don't know what happened!' he fretted, especially when he saw the blood coming from her arm. Letty felt her world spinning before the blackness pulled her in..._

She remembered that night like it was yesterday. That was the night she had met Dom and her world had changed forever. That was the night she knew she met the guy she wanted to spend her life with. She smiled at the scar before checking her water temperature and climbing in...

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R X<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Before we start, I have some news... I am deleting Oh Brother, because I want to re write the story, but look out for it within the next few days!**

**Anyway, enjoy! X**

* * *

><p><strong>Two months later<strong>

Night time fell over Puerto Rico and Cole was gearing up for a race round the city. The best part of living in near the beach was that there was long, winding roads where you could just drive freely at your own leisure. He was doing a last minute check over on his car, before he nodded in satisfaction. He handed his jacket to Dom and climbed in the car, driving it to the start line, in the underground racing tracks.

'You're going down, Cole!' Cole sighed at the voice of Lucas Reed, his enemy since day one of high school.

'You wish, Reed' Cole said, feeling his confidence flaring up. He revved his car, listening to the turbo engine and smiling. His races had been suffering since Gabriella had left, however after almost getting caught by the people with Apple Mac Books, he had realised that he had to stay focus if he wanted to get her back in his arms. Since Dom was in charge of this race, Cole felt at ease.

'Ready?' Dom yelled, looking at Cole, who revved his car and nodded.

'Let's go' he muttered, shifting his car into first gear.

'Steady?' Dom turned and glared at Lucas, who glared back.

'Oh I'm steady alright...' Lucas growled, glancing at Cole out of the corner of his eye.

'GO!' Dom roared. The car squealed and roared past him, leaving a trail of dust behind them. Lucas was in the lead, with Cole just an inch behind them. Cole cranked up the music in his car, timing his swerves perfectly with the beat of the song. Soon, he overtook Lucas with a smile on his face, with a dangerous skid round a sharp bend. He felt the tyres screech and skid and steered into the skid, before gaining control of his car again. He glanced out of his rear view mirror and saw Lucas swerve into a space behind him. Just then, his car lurched to the side as another car scrapped the side of his car, the passenger side window shattering with the force.

'OI! What the-' Cole began, once he shook the glass off him. However, his voice died in his throat as he caught glimpse of the black Audi passenger. The car sped off and round the bend and he followed, noticing the finish line was sight. He hit the accelerator at the same time as Lucas and it was neck and neck until Cole started to pull ahead and crossed the finish line two seconds before Lucas. The car skidded, as it came to a stop and climbed out, pushing past the barrels of girls trying to get to him. He saw the black Audi was parked and the driver was stood at the rear of the car, smiling at him.

'Baby!' Cole exclaimed, rushing forward and scooping Gabriella up in his arms like a trophy. Gabriella let out a laugh and wrapped her legs around his waist.

'Surprise!' she said, quietly only for him, a certain glint in her eyes and smirking. Cole smirked back and allowed Gabriella to be placed back on her face and she headed to the passenger side, while he rushed to the drivers side, letting out a shriek of surprise as he found Letty in the drivers seat.

'Hi sunshine!' Letty teased, as she smiled at him. Cole smiled back quickly, before he wrenched open the drivers door, and held the door open.

'Hi Letty! You going to get out?' he stated more than asked. Letty sighed and pretended to be annoyed as she climbed out. However the second she caught sight of her boyfriend, she was gone. Cole quickly slid into the driver's seat and slammed the door shut, before speeding off towards his house, before anyone could try and stop him...

* * *

><p>He screeched to a stop outside his apartment, which overlooked the sea and killed the engine. He sat back in his seat and allowed himself to look over at his girlfriend.<p>

'You have no idea how much I've missed you' Cole said, lowly, in a voice that made Gabriella smirk and bite her lip.

'I think I've feeling I'm about to find out' she responded which a smile. Cole leaned over and cupped her cheek roughly.

'Your feeling is right' he whispered, smiling, before he connected their lips in a heated kiss. Gabriella smiled into the kiss and looped her arms round his shoulders and into his hair. He pulled her into the driver seat on to his lap, his arms securing her there. Gabriella pulled away when air became a necessity.

'Maybe we should move this inside?' Gabriella panted, her fingers stroking her boyfriends hair, as he kissed her neck. Cole groaned, but whether it was from pleasure or not, she didn't quite know. Cole gathered up the courage to stop his action and pushed the driver door open, allowing Gabriella to climb out. He grabbed the keys and climbed out, slamming the door shut and pressing the lock item on the automatic lock. He rushed after Gabriella, who was already at his apartment door. He connected their lips again, pressing her against the front door, while trying to unlock it. Once he finally did, he picked her up and stepped inside, dropping the keys somewhere on the floor and kicked the door shut...

* * *

><p>'So, when were you going to tell you were coming back?' Dom asked, as he lay in his bed with Letty wrapped in his arms, the thin cotton sheets wrapped around their tangled bodies. Letty laughed slightly.<p>

'Never. It was so much better surprising you' Letty said, smiling up at her boyfriend. Dom chuckled, as he stroked her shoulder, his fingers tracing over the golden skin. His other hands stroked her waist, tracing over the scar that adorned her left side.

'Dom?' Letty spoke, her voice soft.

'I still have nightmares about it sometimes' he admitted, looking down at her. Letty looked regretful, for causing her lover pain.

_It had happened. He was gone. He was gone and they didn't even have a clue what had happened. All the girls knew was that their Dad was gone, due to their mothers screams down the phone to the ambulance. He had worked right up until two weeks before he passed away. Gabriella and Inez were clinging to each other, both of them was having streams of tears running down their faces. Dom stood inside the living room with the three girls while the ambulance dealt with the body._

'_Why didn't he tell us?' Letty gasped out, her face emotionless, compared to the other two Montez women, but she was still upset._

'_I don't know, darling. Come here' Inez sobbed, holding her arm out for her eldest daughter._

'_I don't want to. I want to know what happened!' Letty said, placing her empty glass of vodka, what she had downed straight to handle her shock, down on the coffee table and headed for the door._

'_Letty, no!' Dom said, a little too late. Letty swung the living room door open, just as they brought her Dads body down in a body bag. Letty froze and gripped the living room door tightly, feeling her legs turn to jelly, as they wheeled the body to the ambulance and loaded it in, before shutting the doors and driving off. Dom rushed forward and grabbed her round her middle, hugging her tightly from behind, as she felt tears make their way down her cheeks._

'_He's gone! My daddy has gone!' she choked out, as she gripped Dom's arms that were round her middle._

'_I know, darling. I know...' he soothed. Letty began to feel suffocated and started to panic. She started to struggle in Dom's grip._

'_Letty, calm down...' he tried to soothe her, however an elbow to gut had his arms slackening and she rushed forward, grabbing her Mom's car keys and bolting from the house. Dom let out a shout of pain and stumbled to the front door, Inez and Gabriella stood behind him._

'_LETTY!' he shouted, watching as she got behind the wheel and reversed out of the driveway manically. He took a deep breath and grabbed his car keys, running for his car with Gabriella behind him. _

'_I'm coming with you!' said the fifteen year old._

'_You're staying with your Mom! Look after her; I'll get your sister!' Dom said, before he climbed into the car, shifted it into reverse and slammed on the gas. He shot backwards, out onto the road, before he drove after Letty. He followed her, through traffic and running quite a few stop signs. There was an intersection ahead and Dom prayed that Letty had the common sense to not try and drive across it when the lights were at red..._

* * *

><p><em>Letty knew she wasn't in her right mind, but she didn't know what else to do. She just felt like the only way to calm down was to race through the town. Her vision blurred as the tears continued to fall. Her sobs started to overtake her body, as her attention to the road started to waver. She blinked and it all happened so fast. She saw the red lights a few seconds too late and a car that had the right of way, slammed into the drivers' side causing glass to shatter over her and the car to flip multiple times before coming to a rest on its roof. Cars skidded out of the way to avoid hitting the car and getting injured themselves. Dom squealed to a stop and scrambled from the car, his heart in his mouth.<em>

'_LETTY!' he screamed, rushing to the car. He fell to his hands and knees and grabbed her hand. 'Letty, wake up! LETTY!' he shouted, at her unconscious form. He heard someone on the phone to an ambulance, which he was grateful for._

'_Dom...' Letty weakly whimpered. Dom reached into the car and opened the drivers side door, scooting closer to her._

'_You're okay... You're going to be okay, I promise. The ambulance is on its way!' Dom told her, stroking her bloodied face softly. Letty closed her eyes at the action._

'_Tell my Mom I'm sorry!' she whispered. Dom shook his head and moved himself so he could lean down and press kisses to her head._

'_You're going to tell her yourself! You're going to be okay... Look, the ambulance is here!' Dom said, his tone holding a slight waver of panic, as Letty closed her eyes and frowned in pain..._

'I'm sorry' Letty whispered, quietly.

'It's okay. The important thing is that you're here, now' Dom reassured her, kissing her head. Letty smiled and snuggled further into her boyfriends chest, however an unwelcomed shiver suddenly made it's way down her spine and she shuddered.

'You cold, baby?' Dom asked sleepily, pulling the sheets up to their shoulders to keep them. Letty didn't answer, but pressed a kiss to Dom's chest, just over his heart.

'I love you' she whispered sleepily. Dom smiled against her hair.

'I love you too' he whispered back, allowing himself to fall asleep properly now that Letty was back...

* * *

><p><strong>So... Gabriella and Letty are back home... How? Tune into the next chapter, coming soon! <strong>

**R&R X**


End file.
